The Possibilities
by GazingUpAtTheMoon
Summary: Luke interrupted Rey and Kylo in the hut just when they were on the brink of something, so what if he didn't? A collection of one shots of the different ways that scene could have ended (Ratings Range)
1. Chapter 1

Rey and Kylo get a chance to actually talk and decide what they're going to do with this connection. A Heart to heart scenario with whole lot of hope. (Next Chapter possibility: smut)

* * *

His fingertips brush against her skin, impossibly close yet barely applying any pressure.

Rey's breath leaves her lungs and she's frozen, unable to move, think, even blink. And while all she is aware of is his skin against her own, her eyes stayed trained on his. She can feel his touch, but can't bear to look at it. Looking at it might…ruin…whatever this is. But shouldn't she want that? To end this madness? This unexplainable and completely wrong connection they have?

"Rey," Her name floats from between his lips, so low she isn't sure if he actually said it.

Their hands remain mid air, neither sure what to do beyond this moment.

Rey didn't think it would feel like this.

She hated this man. At least, she use to hate him. But then this connection started and things weren't so black or white anymore. They were closer, damn it all, and Rey's resentment towards him was waning everyday. And now _this_. She didn't think it would feel like this. Touching him. The connection between their minds was overwhelming as is, but to now connect to him physically?

And they were only doing it by fingertip.

The bond between them burned ferociously, hot and tangible and strong enough to suffocate. It was too much. Rey had never felt something so-so _consuming_ in her whole life.

Kylo must have saw-or felt-the fear crawling up her spine because his hand splayed out and grasped her own before she could pull away.

More skin. More contact. More fire.

"Don't" He begged.

Begged. Kylo Ren begging.

"What is this?" Rey asked, already knowing he had no answer to give.

Kylo's eyes shifted down to their hands, transfixed at the sight of them. When was the last time he had touched someone? Really touched them? Not to inflict pain or terror either. Rey's question came to the forefront of her mind, and she felt Kylo consider it.

"I don't know." He said softly into the silence of the hut. "I can't…." His words died suddenly on his lips. Then the memory played in his head and Rey saw it as clear as day. She didn't even need him to remember. She was there.

The lightsaber, red and angry, being pulled out of Han Solo's body. His whole figure swaying, the last bits of life draining from it. And right before the fall, as Rey tears fall and fall and fall, she sees the man who she grew so quickly attached to lift his hand up. Han cups his son's cheek before he dies and Rey couldn't fathom such a thing.

But now she's not high above the scene-the _murder_. Now she's standing right before Han, in the oppressing figure of Kylo Ren. Up close, the way Han's skin pales is more sickening, the darkening of his eyes more horrific, and Rey's heart is breaking all over again. But her feelings get pushed to the side for the moment. Now, she is getting a firsthand account of what was going on in Kylo's head.

Rey remembers Kylo barely reacting to kill his father. His face only contorted with emotion when Chewie had shot him with the bowcaster. But she's feeling everything but indifference. Kylo's heart is in turmoil. There is the desire to be satisfied, to be at peace-even triumphant-over what he's done. But there is guilt. Oh, so much guilt. Pain, anger, confusion. And the waves of self loathing makes Rey gasp outloud.

Then Han's palm presses against Kylo's cheek and everything goes silent. For a brief moment, the madness within falls away and Rey feel's want-so strong and pure-burst inside. Kylo wants it to be this easy, to be a son loved by his father, to be a son who does not hate his father, to be anyone but _him_. Kylo Ren. Rey feels, without any shadow of a doubt, the want to be Ben Solo.

And then Han falls and everything comes crashing back.

They're back in the hut and Rey isn't sure what to say or think.

"That's the last time." Kylo says. "Before that, I can't remember."

Somehow, Rey was now the one squeezing his hand. Compassion is flowing out of her, without any thought to reason. "It doesn't have to be like this." She says insistently. "I feel it, inside of you. The conflict. Ben,"

His true name feels odd but not wrong on her tongue and the way his eyes darken makes her believe he feels the same.

"I see it," As she says the words, the images flit through her mind. Ben, not Kylo Ren, by _her_ side, forsaking the darkness, turning to the light. The pictures are quick, but strong, and Rey sends them through the bond so he can see just as well as she does. "Ben, you'll turn."

"I see things too," He replies and then she is the one on the receiving end of the bond. The images are similar but different, Rey next to Ben, the two of them in the heat of battle with lightsabers in hand. They look regal. They look vicious. They look untouchable. "Perhaps you're the one who will turn."

Rey is leaning forward, pulling him closer as she does. Ben lets her, helpless to the vortex that is them. Rey is just as powerless.

"You know it's wrong. Snoke, the First Order, all of it. Ben, let me help you."

Something of a gasp or sigh escapes him at her words. She feels the doubt clouding his judgment, that what she is offering is too good to be true. Or worse, a straight out lie. She feels him recall his mother, father, and uncle. People meant to love him who ultimately failed him.

"It won't be like that," Rey assures. "I'm not them."

Ben shrinks slightly. "I'm a monster, remember."

"No one is beyond saving."

Rey is tugged forward and then she and Ben are face to face, nothing but the width of a breath separating them. She can count his moles and can see his own eyes scanning the planes of her face. "You mean it," He says slowly and in awe. "You really…mean it."

Their bond is buzzing with electricity. So many emotions. So many possibilities. It's tugging at them, begging for them to be closer, to be one. It's right there. All they have to do is reach out and grasp it.

"Ben…"

"Let go," Ben demands. "I feel it in you. This need for your family. For answers. It's holding you back. Our visions will never become true if you hold onto them."

If his hang-ups are open to discussion, it's only fair hers are as well.

"You already know, don't you?" Ben tilts his head to the side. "About your parents."

Rey doesn't answer him. She can't. Saying it out loud makes it real. Makes the pain even worse.

"Say it."

"I can't-"

"Say it, Rey."

"They're no one," She blurts out, her heart hurtling to the floor as she does. Now there was no hiding. No more denial. No more hope. Her body trembles and she feels his hand shake along with it. "They were…no one."

"They were filthy junk traders who sold you off for drinking money. They're dead, in a paupers' grave in the Jakku desert."

Tears spring to Rey's eyes.

"You come from nothing. You're no one. But not to me."

He means it. The words are harsh, even cruel, but there is honesty behind them.

"Rey"

She meets his gaze and wills herself to be stronger. She _is_ stronger than this. This-she won't let this break her. She can't.

"You won't," He intones.

"What do we do?" Rey asks, eyeing the dark hut. She was here and he was…who knew. And Luke was outside. The Resistance was waiting on her. The First Order was waiting on him. The world, it seemed, was holding bated breaths for what they would do.

What they could do.

"Come to me," Ben says softly. This new (hidden?) side of him; gentle, low, and warm, still makes Rey a bit dizzy. Confused, but in a good way. In a way that she can't wait to learn more. "We can figure it out then."

"But Snoke…"

She doesn't voice her suspicions because it would seem unfair to, but Rey can't possibly hide her feelings. That this could be a trap echoes through her mind and into his and makes their bond shake with uncertainty. Ben, however, doesn't seem offended by it. He smiles almost indulgently, and his thumb strokes the back of her hand. "I won't give you to him."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with that sentiment."

"Trust me."

"Another tall order."

"Rey, look, am I trying to lie to you?"

From what she sees, and more importantly feels, no-Ben is not trying to sell her some pretty lines. He is oozing with sincerity and-even more tantalizing-hope. She sees because he doesn't try to hide. Ben hopes of so much from this exchange. For another chance. For her. For what they could be together.

It scares Rey but stirs something in her as well.

"Besides, haven't you wasted enough time wherever the hell this is?"

It only now occurs to Rey that Ben can finally see where she is since they are now physically touching. She turns the tables, just to test it, and is suddenly in his room. Plain, unassuming, devoid of anything personal or with a flair of personality. She doesn't like the idea of being in this First order ship, even if it is his room, and switches their attention back to her hut. Her head is in enough of a daze, it would help to have at least familiar ground. Ben doesn't seem to mind. He isn't even try to take advantage of finally being able to see where she is. No work or thought to Skywalker at all.

But as Rey thinks of the old Master, so does Ben.

"He's not important…right now."

"Ben-" Rey says warningly because it didn't matter if they talked about Luke now or later. She would never indulge his desire to destroy his Uncle. Even with the sins Luke had committed against him.

"Just come, please. I'm not asking to come to you so I can actually face him, am I?"

He does have a point.

"Fine, I'll come." Rey sighs and shoulders off the blanket from her now dry body. It's raining outside, so she's only going to get wet all over again. When a particular loud sound of thunder booms, Rey prays that isn't some sign.

Elation and anticipation makes the bond hum as Ben watches her rise.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you soon."


	2. Chapter 2

What if...Kylo and Rey got in on

* * *

Their fingertips touch and Rey lets out a gasp.

Kylo looks just as startled, his face slackening with a mix of shock and awe.

They stare at each other, dumbfounded, not sure what to do with _this_ -whatever _this_ -is. The fire crackles softly beside them, the only noise in the now deadly silent hut. Rey could feel the warmth it was shedding on her drying skin but now she can only feel _him_.

And she wants _more_.

The thought comes to her unexpectedly, and without any sense of reason, and before she can even feel guilty for it, Kylo has read it- _loud and clear_ -through the bond. His eyes widen even more so and Rey thinks to say something- _anything_ -to take it back. But just as her lips part, she's being tugged forward and then it all goes to hell.

Kylo has loosened his grip on her hand but only so he can slide his palm up her arm, touching her more- _feeling_ her more. Rey's heart is beating so loudly and she thinks she ought to stop. But she's powerless. For every new inch of skin he caresses, Rey only craves more.

"Kylo," She whispers, finally, and it causes him to pause.

Rey practically whines.

His eyes are dark and considering…something. It occurs to Rey to discern it through their bond, but the moment she pokes at it, she feels walls- _his walls_ -shutting her out.

"Don't do that," She whispers.

The simple request visibly moves him, and just like that any restraint he was holding back crumbles. Kylo's mind and feelings are open to her, just as open as her flicking through the pages of a book. Want pours through. Desire. Confusion. Astonishment. Hesitance. Lust. Adoration. More. More. More. More.

It's so much, and perfectly mirrors her own tornadoes of feelings, that Rey looses all forms of constraint.

Kylo's hand grips her shoulder and gives a final tug. Now they're both in each other's space, beyond any boundaries of propriety, and when his lips touch hers she readily gives in.

The kiss is soft for a quick moment. Lips hesitant and exploring. But the moment Rey opens her mouth and whimpers- _again_ -Kylo surges forward. He kisses her like he demands every breath and emotion from her body. His lips are large and soft and make up for her course and thin ones.

Her own hands drift down to his chest, so wide and muscular, gripping there and keeping him close.

This bond is insane, she decides. Beyond rhyme and reason. So she goes with it.

Kylo groans when she bites at his bottom lip and then she is being pulled onto his lap, his leather pants sliding against her fleece ones. The friction is delicious, but not enough. So Rey plants her legs on either side of Kylo's and rubs her core against his aching erection.

They both break apart to moan.

He feels so large against her. She imagines what it would feel like _inside_. But then Rey's mind is brought back to the present, and how her clit feels being rubbed against Kylo Ren's dick. It's _amazing_.

The kiss breaks and then Kylo is trailing a line of fire down her neck. She gives him a better angle and near screams when his teeth bite- _hard_ -at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"Yes!" She gasps and drags her core particularly rough and slow against him.

He groans and bucks up.

This is getting ridiculous now.

Rey pushes against his chest till his back against the hard floor of the hut. Kylo obliges but not before throwing the blanket that was wrapped around her off somewhere to the side. Then his hands grip her thighs, positioning her just right above his body.

"Off." Kylo commands, tugging at the ends of her tunic.

There is a stubborn instinct to refuse that always arises when it comes to him but, for once, Rey is happy to do as she's told. The cold air of Ach-To makes her skin prickle for a tense second, but then warmth of the fire and Kylo's hands brings her back. The new show of skin makes Kylo's eyes darken even more and his palms greedily slide up her thin body. They stop at the wrappings around her breasts and Rey is about to take them off when then there is a loud _rip_.

The bastard tore them apart.

They fall limply to the ground in ribbons and Kylo looks like the smuggest asshole in the world.

"Bastard." Rey snarls without much heat. How can she mean it when his hands immediately engulf her petite breasts and give a firm squeeze? Her eyes slipped close and her back arched, silently begging for more.

Kylo leant forward and whispered reverently against her chest, "Beautiful." Then he sucks her right breast into his mouth and all Rey can feel is heat and liquid. As his teeth nip and tug, his right hand plays with her other side, mimicking the motions his wicked mouth is doing.

"Kylo," Rey moans. "Oh, Kylo…"

 _Not that name_ his voice whispers in the back of her mind. He's talking through the bond.

Rey's opens her eyes curiously and peers down at him. He's still nipping at her breast, his mouth totally preoccupied, but his eyes stay trained on her.

 _Not that name_ he repeats again.

Rey doesn't need to ask what he means.

" _Ben_ "

Then the cabin swirls, mixtures of black and red and bits of grey, till it all stops and Rey's back is against the floor and Kylo-no, _Ben_ looms above her. He immediately strips off his own black attire and Rey wiggles out of her leggings.

"Again," He breathes before catching her lips in a kiss.

 _Ben_ she whispers through the bond.

 _Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben,_

Then her mind goes blank as a long finger strokes up her slit.

"Oh Maker-"

His finger plunges in, stretching her walls, before slowly pulling out.

"So tight," Ben whispers hotly against the shell of her ear. "So perfect."

The finger goes in and out again, accompanied by another, and Rey is so wet now that they're beginning to make obscene noises. Her eyes squeeze shut and she nearly knocks herself senseless the way she pounds her head back to the floor.

"No, keep those eyes open. You're watching this. All of this."

The commanding tone is back again and Ben would have see her rolling her eyes if they were actually opened.

"You're not the boss of me." She pants as his fingers twist within her. She moans and arches closer but the pressure is gone in an instant.

Rey makes a noise of protest and looks to see Ben watching her intently. "What was that?"

Oh, no, no.

Rey angles forward, a ferocious smile on her face and her eyes narrowed. "You're. Not. The. Boss. Of. Me."

Ben snarls in response and they both lunge forward, meeting each other half way for a kiss full of teeth and biting. Rey's legs snap forward and encircle his waist, intent of turning them over. She succeeds, for a minute, but then Ben flips them again, and Rey groans.

They're practically rolling all over the floor now and with their increasing lack of restraint the background around them keeps switching. Rey's hut. Ben's room. Hut. Room. Hut. Room.

Ben's fingers find her wet and wanting pussy again, this time entering her viciously with three of his longer fingers.

A scream tears from her throat and she slams his shoulders down to the ground looking for purchase. But Ben's already working her towards the edge and seems more interested in this then being on top again. "Like that?" He murmurs, watching her tits bounce as she rides him towards her climax.

Something unintelligible falls from her lips.

"Say it" Ben growls.

"Yes!"Rey cries. "Yes, I like it. Please-please don't stop. _Oh_ -right there-yes-"

With a final pump and twist, and then _his thumb presses down on her clit_ , Rey falls over the edge, his name bursting from mouth.

Her body explodes and slackens within, all heat and satisfaction, and Rey feels boneless. But Ben is there for her, gently cradling her to his chest and laying her on the ground. "Not done yet, sweetheart." He whispers against her temple, giving her a delicate kiss.

Rey's only answer is to open her legs obligingly. No, she doesn't want it to be done yet either.

Ben positions himself right at her entrance, and Rey wonders how she hadn't snuck a peek at his manhood until now. He's large, because of course he is, everything about him is large. But actually seeing it is something else, and Rey fidgets nervously for a second, unsure if she can handle his length.

But the Ben's hand slides smooth against her face, cupping her cheek. "It won't hurt, I promise."

She believes him. Above all reason, she believes him.

"Rey," Ben moans when he slides in, hear cunt warm and welcoming. "Maker, you're-so-just- _so good_. I haven't felt anything like it."

"Please," Rey reaches up and grabs him by the back. "More."

He starts out with a slow pace, watching intently how Rey respond's to each and every movement. She preens under his attention and is melting all over again, feeling that invisible force building higher and higher once again.

Rey presses her nails into his pale skin and drags them slowly down. "Faster."

He near chokes at the request but does as he's told. Ben's thrusts grow harder and faster, the slapping between their skin punctuating each move.

"Rey," Ben pants. "Oh, Rey."

She feels him reaching for her through the bond and she answers readily. "Ben."

Then they're connected in every way possible, touching in every way possible. It's all too much and not enough.

Rey is blind to all but Ben.

Ben is blind to all but Rey.

Light mixes with dark and the combination is too much to watch-too much to feel…

His thrusts begin to grow sloppy and Rey feels herself on the edge again.

Right before either of them fall, Rey captures Ben in a kiss. Soft, simple, and laced with a emotion both are too far gone to deny.

Then they fall.

The Force sings around them with the climax.

Rey's body slackens again and this time Ben on top of her. They breathe in and out, slowly, and feel nothing but the heat and sweat of their skin as their wits come back to them. Ben's hair hangs against her face, and she absently reaches up to comb her finger through the long locks. Ben hums, and nuzzles Rey against her cheek.

"Come to me," He asks.

A question this time, not a command.

Rey hears the hesitance in his voice and feels the fear through the bond. He thinks she'll reject him. Regret what just happened. Push him off and spit in his face, blaming the whole situation on him and calling him a monster.

And he believes it. Believes all the horrible scenarios plaguing his mind and just waiting for them to happen.

Rey hugs him closer, kisses every inch of him she can reach.

"Yes, I'll come."

Because she saw visions through the bond. Ben Solo has returned, and she intends to bring him fully back to the light.


End file.
